Dos Amores, una decisión
by Kumiko No Akasuna
Summary: "Yo sólo me quedé sentada en el piso viendo como se alejaba sin poner atención a nada ahora con dos nombres en la cabeza… Camus y Aiorios…" AioKumi CamuKumi
1. Dos amores una decisión

Nota: Kumiko es un personaje inventado que según es la hermana menor de Sasori en Naruto Shippuden, pero ese es otro tema… me inspiré en Camus porque sé que por dentro es muy lindo y buena persona, recuerden, en este fic son chicos y chicas de secundaria, no son iguales al anime son un poco mas chaparritos y menos fuertes xD..!

* * *

><p><strong>Dos Amores, una decisión<strong>

**..::Capitulo 1::..**

**El empiezo de dos amores**

Iba corriendo a toda velocidad, pasillo por pasillo, mis zapatos se resbalaban, pero no había opción, si no corría, los dos chicos que me perseguían me alcanzarían, de pronto y de la nada sentí una mano cálida que me jaló y me sujetó de la cintura, sin soltar mi mano, hasta que los dos chicos pasaron sin ver que me habían rescatado, miré hacia arriba y me di cuenta de que se trataba de un chico con el cabello del color del aguamarina y sus ojos de color azul tan claros como el agua y al momento me decía su suave voz:

-Te encuentras bien?

Asentí con la cabeza en manera de responder un si

-Mucho gusto, soy Camus y tú?- me preguntó amablemente

-Soy Ku-Kumiko y gracias por ayudarme, Camus- yo sin poder decir nada más, el se fue caminando hacia el patio ya que el receso acababa de empezar.

-Hey..! Con que allí estás eh..! – Enserio nos tenias preocupados niña..!- me dijo Aioria con un golpecito en la cabeza

-Si lo lamento pero yo también tengo cosas que hacer

-Si como quitarte los problemas que te ocasionas al instante con tan solo unas palabras no?- dice sarcásticamente Milo

-A ver, y esta vez como saliste de cualquier problema que hubieras tenido?- - O más bien quién te sacó del problema que causaste?-me preguntan Aioria y Milo

-Bueno, fue una persona que no conocía, no se su nombre…- en mi mente decía que una mentirilla blanca no haría daño

-Si claro… y que ocasionaste ahora?- -Sii a quien hiciste enojar? Jajaja-

-Bueno, estaba saliendo del salón y allí estaban Saga y Shura, entonces se me acercaron y Shura me dijo que le pasara la tarea de mate y Saga quería la de Ciencias entonces dije que no a los dos y así empezó…

* * *

><p>Salí de la escuela y en mi mente yo decía: "Una mentirilla blanca no hará daño, yo creo que no estarán investigando quien me salvó… cierto"<p>

No ponía atención al camino al recordar a ese chico que me había salvado, y en el momento que recordé su nombre dejé por completo de poner atención a todo, cuando de pronto sentí que me caía de un puente pero alcancé a agarrarme de una orilla. Me estaba resbalando, cuando sentí que una mano me agarraba y me llevaba hacia arriba salvándome, nuevamente.

-Estas bien?- me preguntó –S-Si, gracias, eh…- -Aiorios, soy el hermano mayor de Aioria y tú debes ser Kumiko cierto?- -Si - -Bueno, mucho gusto, espero verte de nuevo, adiós (:

Yo sólo me quedé sentada en el piso viendo como se alejaba sin poner atención a nada ahora con dos nombres en la cabeza… Camus y Aiorios…

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>Je.. Muchas gracias por leer mi primer fic n_n' espero que les haya gustado, pero ovbio aqui no termina, avisando este fic tal vez tenga de 5 capitulos para abajo ^^ por minimo :D..!<strong>

**Bueno es todo, lOl cuidense..!**


	2. YoTE AMO!

Nota: Este es el segundo cap. de mi fic no tan grandioso "Dos amores, una decisión :D" espero les guste n.n

* * *

><p><strong>Dos amores, una decisión <strong>

**..::Capitulo 2::..**

**Yo…TE AMO..!**

Kumiko estaba en su cuarto recostada sobre su cama, pensando todavía en esos dos chicos que la habían salvado dos veces, "Camus y Aioria" seguía diciendo en su cabeza, por más que intentaba, no lograba sacar esos nombres de su mente, se había dado cuenta de que tal vez estaba…enamorada..?

-No, no puedo estar enamorada, debo sacar a esos chicos de mi mente, debo hacerlo…

Kumiko no quería enamorarse de nuevo, la última vez que lo había hecho le habían roto el corazón, y no quería que volviera a pasar, pero era inevitable, Kumiko ya estaba profundamente enamorada de aquellos dos chicos.

* * *

><p>-Je…yo estaba allí, sentado como si nada pasara, comiendo nueces y de pronto una maldita ardilla culera salta de un árbol de la nada..!- le contaba Milo a Aioria y a Kumiko<p>

-Jajaja, Kumiko tú crees eso..? Kumiko..? KUMIKO..?

-Eh…ah perdón que decías Milo..?- ella estaba tan distraída que no ponía atención más que a sus pensamientos

-Como que andas un poco distraída no..?

-Un poco..? Está en otra dimensión..?- responde Milo

-No, solo estoy pensando en unos…asuntos…

-Mmm…con que unos asuntos eh..?- dice Aioria insinuando que se trata de algún amor secreto

-Que insinúas Aioria..? ¬¬- pregunta Kumiko captando la indirecta

-Ya dilo, quien es el afortunado..?- -O.., LOS afortunados..?- dicen entre una gran sonrisa Aioria y Milo

-No sé de qué hablan- -Vamos Kumi, no me dirás que no andas enamorada eh…sabes que no puedes engañarnos..!-

-ESTA BIEN, SON CAMUS Y AIORIOS, CONTENTOS..?- grita desesperada Kumiko al no aguantar más los ruegos de sus amigos. Los dos quedan con la boca abierta, no lo podían creer, Kumiko y Camus..? Kumiko y Aiorios..? Como pasó..?

-Como empezó todo..?- pregunta muy ansioso Aioria

-Bueno, pues…recuerdan el problema de hace días..?

-Ajá…- dicen al unísono

-Pues Camus fue quien me salvó- dice apenada

-Y Aiorios…?

-Cuando iba saliendo de la escuela me caí a un puente, alcancé a agarrarme, pero Aiorios fue quien me ayudó a subir…- a ella le daba vergüenza confesar que sentía algo por Camus y por Aiorios, y como había comenzado ante sus dos amigos, siendo que uno de ellos era el hermano menor de Aiorios.

-Oh…ya sé lo que pasó, desde ahí tu empezaste a sentir algo por ellos dos pero no te diste cuenta hasta hoy, y no quieres admitir que estas enamorada

-WoW, Milo, no sabía que tuvieras conocimiento de eso…

-(en la mente de Kumiko) Brujo o.O

-Oye, a veces uso mi cerebro- -No sabía que tenias Jajaja- -Si tengo, pero no lo uso seguido ¬¬-

* * *

><p>Kumiko iba caminando por los pasillos, hasta llegar a su casillero, cuando se topó con Camus, y este la saludó.<p>

-Hola Kumiko, como estás..?

-Bi-Bien Camus, y tu..?- no podía mirarlo a los ojos, así que miraba para abajo, a sus pies

-Bien, oye, necesito decirte algo, podemos vernos en el parque a las 4:00..?

-S-Si

-Está bien, nos vemos

-Adiós Camus

Ella estaba tan nerviosa que después de eso ella se recarga en los casilleros y resbala hasta quedar sentada en el piso –Camus- suspira –para que querrá verme..?- se pregunta, y sabe que no tendrá respuesta hasta que sean las cuatro de la tarde, la hora acordada de la cita.

* * *

><p>Tic, tic, tic, tic, sonaba el reloj que Kumiko veía, estaba impaciente, la duda de que le dirá Camus la estaba comiendo por dentro, no podía esperar más….. RIIIIIIIIIIING…! Sonó la alarma del reloj, LAS 3:30..! Ya debía irse, agarró su celular y salió rumbo al parque. Por supuesto, Camus ya se encontraba allí, como era de esperarse.<p>

-Kumiko..!- gritó de felicidad

-Ho-Hola Camus- se ponía tan nerviosa al verlo, que siempre tartamudeaba al hablar con el

-Bueno…no puedo esperar más, iré al grano…- Kumiko estaba muy ansiosa por saber qué es lo que le diría -…yo, desde que te conocí, me di cuenta de que eres alguien muy especial, y empecé a creer que yo…siento algo por ti, no, no solo eso yo…TE AMO..!- Kumiko se sorprendió tanto al escuchar eso, que no se dio cuenta de que Camus la estaba besando, desde ese momento se dio cuenta de que lo amaba…

Ella estaba tan confundida, pero a la vez tan feliz con lo que acababa de pasar, pero, seguía sintiendo algo por Aiorios. Al pasar por la escuela, escuchó que alguien le gritaba.

-Kumiko..!- ella volteó y notó que Aiorios le gritaba desde la entrada de la escuela –A-Aiorios, que haces por aquí tan tarde?- -Bueno pues, arreglaba unos asuntos, jeje, y tu..?-

-Oh yo solo pasaba por aquí…

-Bien, que bueno que te encuentro, necesito decirte algo importante…

"No puede ser, otra vez..?" D:, es lo que Kumiko decía en su mente, la maldita curiosidad volvía a comerla por dentro, y esta vez no era diferente que con Camus, sentía los mismos nervios y tampoco podía mirar a Aiorios a los ojos. Se sentaron en una banca y Aiorios comenzó…

-Kumiko yo…seré directo

-Ajam…

-Bueno, cuando te salvé yo comencé a sentir algo por ti, y ahora me doy cuenta de que yo…TE AMO..!- la agarró de la barbilla y le dio un beso que ninguno de los dos quería que acabara.

Ahora sí, Kumiko estaba totalmente confundida, dos chicos la amaban y ella amaba a esos dos chicos pero…COMO DECIDIR..? Y ahora no podía evitarlo ni negarlo, ella estaba muy enamorada.

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno... no se que opinen ustedes pero, yo digo que estuvo muy cursi .-. <strong>

**Este es el segundo cap. se hiba a llamar Loca por amor pero se me hizo muy pronto para que ella enloqueciera por dos chicos que casi apenas conoce asi que... pues decidi que aqui se revelaran los sentimientos de ellos dos hacia ella. Bueno eso es todo, y ya saben acepto criticas y comentarios ^^ **

**Cuidense, Chau :)**


End file.
